<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rhys' Secret by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257866">Rhys' Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Tim (not Jack's biological kid), M/M, Mpreg, Omega Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is suspicious of what Rhys isn't telling him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rhys' Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys hadn’t told Jack about his child. It wasn’t anything personal, just that he preferred his home life to stay private. Being an omega was already a stigma in the workplace. He’d had to fight his previous boss’ prejudice to get his job back after giving birth and now that he worked with the CEO himself, Rhys did not want any repeats.</p><p>Being Jack’s PA was demanding and Rhys had had to be firm with keeping work and home separated. When he was off the clock, he was off the clock and he had a set time. Jack had only merely quirked an eyebrow at this in the beginning, but over time, he began to question it.</p><p>“I can live with that,” Rhys would answer blandly.</p><p>The alpha would frown. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your first loyalty is not to Hyperion. Where do your loyalties <em> really </em> lie, cupcake?”</p><p>Rhys never gave an answer, he’d just shrug and go back to work. Jack could think whatever he wanted of Rhys. He was not a sell out, he just had Tim, and Tim meant more to him than anything else.</p><p>So, when Jack called an emergency meeting on his day off, Rhys was not thrilled. He’d been looking forward to concentrated time with Tim. He was thankful it was nap time, he did not want the six month old to hear him swearing.</p><p>As he entered the call, he found it was just him and Jack. “What the hell, Jack? What’s the emergency?”</p><p>“I needed to hear your voice, cupcake.” Though a flirt, Jack seemed preoccupied. Rhys could see him glance at the monitor and frown. “Why aren’t you on your cam?”</p><p>“Cause I don’t want to,” Rhys snapped. He picked up the small toys of Tim’s and put them in a basket. “If there isn’t a real emergency, I’m leaving.”</p><p>“It’s real pumpkin. I’ll explain when everyone else gets on.”</p><p>Rhys huffed.</p><p>Finally, Jack looked into the camera. “I’m sorry to break whatever precious rules ya got, but this is important.”</p><p>“It’s always important.”</p><p>He ignored the furrow on the alpha’s brow and curled onto the couch, holding the tablet in his hand while he wrapped a blanket around him.</p><p>One by one, everyone showed up, curious and cautious.</p><hr/><p>Jack, sitting in his office chair at home, sipped his seventh cup of coffee that day. Frustration boiled inside him. He’d thought he’d found a diamond in a haystack with Rhys, but as the man got more rigid with his schedule and suddenly cut out early for unknown reason, Jack was starting to suspect the worst. Jack couldn’t shake the thought that Rhys was hiding something. He’d searched for Rhys at other companies and although he’d come up short, that didn’t mean that Rhys hadn’t been bought. He was sure it was Maliwan.</p><p>Did he really need Rhys here at the meeting? Probably not, but he’d hoped it would catch the possible traitor off guard and expose him. And being the only one who didn’t show his face in the conference call did not look good.</p><p>“Dahl has copied the blueprints of one of our guns in R&amp;D. We caught the traitor, but not before part of the plans were transferred. We need to speed up production and get something ready before they can.”</p><p>As he leaned in his chair, he noticed Rhys had muted himself. He clenched his jaw at the omega. Was he contacting the manufacturer he worked for? He answered some questions and began the discussion for how to speed up production. And still, Rhys remained silent. Damn the man. Jack had really liked him, he did not want to have to airlock the cute, hardworking omega.</p><hr/><p>Tim had woken up. Rhys changed his diaper and got his bottle ready, sitting back on the couch with him. “Sorry, sweetie, your Dad’s mean ol’ boss is making him work today.</p><p>Tim cooed around the nipple. His arms moved aimlessly, whacking Rhys in the face and almost hitting the tablet. Rhys smiled and kissed Tim.</p><p>“-Finally decided to fully join us-”</p><p>The words Jack spoke was white noise as he held Tim’s hands so they wouldn’t thrash around as much. Tim’s fist closed and loosened around his finger. He kissed Tim’s temple, his mind wandering as he listened to the voices. They blended together as Tim let go of Rhys’ finger to flail around, hitting Rhys several times in the face. He laughed, wincing with each hit.</p><p>“What is going on?”</p><p>Rhys held Tim’s hand again, smiling at him. Tim, who had turned to look at Rhys, smiled back around the nipple.</p><p>“<em>Rhys!” </em></p><p>Blinking, Rhys finally looked at the tablet to find that his camera was on. He swore and quickly ended the call. His heart began to race. How much had they seen? How much could any of them make out? Had they heard Tim? <em> Had they seen him? </em></p><p>“Well, Timmy, this is going to be interesting.” His mind wandered to arguments he would have to say to Jack to keep his position. He sighed heavily. He’d began to think Jack was different from the alphas he’d dealt with before, but what if he wasn’t?</p><p>Tim was playing on their living room floor an hour and a half later when their doorbell rang. Sighing heavily, Rhys went to the door and opened it.</p><p>Handsome Jack shoved past him, arms full of bags and baby toys. “Well, no wonder you would never agree Hyperion was your first loyalty! You had someone who rightfully outranked it!” He set everything on the couch and gestured dramatically to Tim who cooed and rolled around.</p><p>Rhys stared cautiously. “Yes…”</p><p>Exasperated, Jack sighed loudly and heavily. “Rhysie! I thought you were a spy!” He laughed, his eyes wide and dilated. “That’s why I kept poking about your loyalties and the curfews! It was suspicious when you wouldn’t talk about it!”</p><p>Rhys’ brows rose. “You thought I was a spy?”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “You were so cagey, I didn’t know what else to think! But now I know you were just-” He stopped suddenly, brows furrowing. “Why didn’t you tell me about this cute little guy?” Jack crouched down next to Tim, extending a finger for Tim to grab. Tim took it and put it to his mouth. Jack chuckled. “I thought you’d do that, ‘s why I washed my hands before coming over, just in case. What’s your name little cupcake?”</p><p>The large, gentle grin Jack had mixed with his words and melted any resistance Rhys still had. “Tim.” Rhys sighed. “And if you hadn’t hired me, I’d be out of a job. My boss didn’t want me to come back to work because I was a single omega with a baby.”</p><p>“You were in middle management?” Jack asked, moving his finger so it moved Tim’s arm around in the air.</p><p>Rhys watched him. “Yeah.”</p><p>Jack nodded. “And you were scared I’d be the same way.”</p><p>Rhys winced. “No, not really… I just didn’t want to give anyone a chance to do that ever again.” He smiled at his small child and sat on the floor next to him. “He’s everything to me.”</p><p>“I get it, sweetheart and not just cause he is beyond cute, but because I have a daughter.”</p><p>Rhys blinked. “You do?”</p><p>“Mhmm, she’s away at some arts college. Her name is Angel.”</p><p>“That’s a beautiful name.”</p><p>Jack looked at Rhys now. “She’s a beautiful person. I was, admittedly, too protective of her sometimes, but that was for her safety from anyone trying to use her to get to me, not to keep my job. I do not tolerate that stupidity on my space station.”</p><p>Rhys smiled. He’d been almost positive he could have trusted Jack, and now he was extremely grateful for the man. His eyes fell on the piles of bags on the couch. “What is all that?”</p><p>“Ah!” Jack laughed. “Presents!”</p><p>“What?” Rhys frowned.</p><p>“Yeah! I stopped at my favorite children’s store and got toys and other things for this little guy.” Jack’s eyes flicked back to Rhys. “And his pretty mommy of course.”</p><p>His cheeks turned hot and he laughed nervously. “Well!” He stood and went over to it. “There is a lot here!”</p><p>“Yeah, I just kinda grabbed everything that caught my eye. Some are ones that I would stand by. They were amazing with Angel.”</p><p>“Like takeout?” Rhys asked, smirking.</p><p>Jack grinned. “That’s one of the things for his hot mom. I had hoped I could stay to share it with you.”</p><p>Rhys picked up the takeout and looked into the bag. “You going to keep saying those things about me?”</p><p>“<em>What things? </em>” Jack asked, his eyes bright and playful. He went to Rhys, taking the food from him.</p><p>Rhys fumbled, staring intently at the takeout. “Calling… Saying I’m hot… Flirting…”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, I don’t plan on stopping that anytime soon unless it bothers you. I just found out you weren’t a spy and quite honestly, Rhysie, I have a lot of flirting to make up for.”</p><p>That surprised Rhys enough that he looked at Jack. “What? Why?”</p><p>Jack laughed, eyes soft. “Can ya take a guess, sweetheart?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>